


Handwritten

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: McGee gets a simple but heartfelt gift for his birthday.





	Handwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "nakeisha"

“Abby…” said McGee, when she handed him a sealed black envelope, with his name on the front in glittery silver pen and Abby’s familiar handwriting.

“I know that you said you didn’t really want to do anything for your birthday,” she said, “because it’s the first one since Tony left, and your sister’s out of town and everything.”

He managed a slight smile. “I’m pretty sure that’s not what I said.”

“I was paraphrasing.” Said Abby. “And I’m trying to respect your wishes. You don’t want to make a big deal about your birthday this year, Timmy, we won’t make a big deal about your birthday. But you can’t honestly expect me to just ignore it completely.”

McGee looked at the hand-drawn skull-and-crossbones border, and the heart over the eye in his name. Abby always made her own cards, even when cases had her working extra overtime hours, decorated with intricate designs influenced by the personality of the person she made them for. He really shouldn’t have expected her not to have made him one this year, no matter what.

“No, I guess not.”

“Because some of us are really, really glad you were born,” she continued. “So, we can’t let this day go _completely_ uncelebrated.”

“Some of us?” he repeated.

“Me,” she admitted. “Mostly me. But Gibbs has agreed to let us order take-out from your favorite Chinese place if the case runs long, and Ducky has promised not to mention it’s your birthday at all.”

“Thanks, Abs,” said McGee. “I still kind of want to ignore my birthday, but I think I’d rather ignore it with all of you.”

“Glad we can help,” said Abby. She paused, then blurted, “Can I say it just once?”

This time, his smile was entirely genuine. “Sure.”

She grinned. “Happy birthday, Timmy.”

THE END


End file.
